


Not alone anymore

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: All Shiro has to do is to close his eyes and think back to the quiet moments they had stolen for themselves before Kerberos.





	Not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/164072741469/these-feels-man)

All Shiro has to do is to close his eyes and imagine they’re back on Earth: that Shiro’s younger and has yet to see the danger the universe holds, that Keith is younger and has yet to carry the entire world on his shoulders. They had both had the same dreams then. Shiro likes to believe they still have the same dreams now, even as they are both older and both with scars in their hearts and bodies.

All Shiro has to do is to close his eyes and think back to the quiet moments they had stolen for themselves before Kerberos.

Some part of him misses it, the simplicity of life back then, knowing what to do and where to go and not being in mortal danger all the time or tangled in a galactic war. But some part of him prefers this: being here today, listening to the Castle hum around them as they watch the stars blink brightly at them beyond the windows. Keith is warm and alive in his arms, Keith’s breathing quiet and steady.

They are both survivors in their own ways and Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What are you thinking?” Keith whispers, turning to look Shiro in the eye. Keith’s palm is on Shiro’s chest, idly stroking. Keith’s hair is messed up from his nap, his eyes dark and beautiful.

Shiro’s heart burns with sheer love for this impossible, brave man.

“You,” Shiro murmurs and presses their foreheads together.

“What a surprise,” Keith whispers back and cups Shiro’s face, his thumbs beginning to stroke Shiro’s cheeks. “I’m thinking about you too.”

Shiro lifts his hands to grab Keith’s wrists, but not to pull his hands away, instead to make sure they stay there. Shiro takes a deep breath and smiles. “I was merely thinking how glad I am to have you here. Space can be lonely.”

They’re beginning to sway, like to some melody neither truly hears. Keith laughs, his nose wrinkling adorably when he does. “Earth could be pretty lonely too, Takashi.”

“You’re not alone anymore,” Shiro says and closes his eyes. He wraps his arms loosely around Keith’s waist.

“Neither are you,” Keith says and squeezes him tight.


End file.
